Ankara
Köken bilimi 200 px|thumb|right|[[Roma İmparatorları Listesi|Roma İmparatoru Gallienus döneminden bir Ankyra sikkesi, Ankara adının çapadan geldiği efsanesini yansıtıyorAnadolu Medeniyetleri Müzesi Ankara Şehir Sikkeleri reyonu]] Frigya dili ve Yunancada Ἄγκυρα ("Anküra" okunur), gemi çapası demektir. Bazı efsanelere göre Ankara, Frig Kralı Midas’ın bir gemi çapası bulduğu yerdir.Erdoğan, Abdülkerim, Gökçe Günel, ve Ali Kılcı. "Tarih İçinde Ankara". 8 Büyük İskender'in Doğu Seferi sırasında Anküra’ya MÖ 333'de geldiği kayıtlara geçmiştir. 2. yüzyıla ait ve Ankara'daki Anadolu Medeniyetleri Müzesi'nde sergilenen bazı paralarda gemi çapası figürü bulunmaktadır.Erdoğan, Abdülkerim, Gökçe Günel, ve Ali Kılcı. "Tarih İçinde Ankara". 40 Frigler, Galatlar ve Romalılar tarafından gemi çapası anlamına gelen Ἄγκυρα (Anküra) olan şehrin adı, Latin harfleri ile Batılı kaynaklarda Ankyra ve Ancyra olarak yazılmıştır. Tarih İçinde Ankara ISBN 9944-473-07-3 Yunanca 'Anküra' olarak telaffuz edilen kentin adı, Türklerin Anadolu'ya gelmesinden sonra Ankara, Engürü ve Engüriye olarak değişime uğradı, Batı dillerine de Angora olarak geçti. 16. yüzyıla ait çeşitli resmî Osmanlı evraklarında Ankara (انقره) adı geçmektedir. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti devleti, 28 Mart 1930'da yabancı ülkelerden Türk şehirleri için Türkçe adların kullanılmasını resmen talep etti. Bu tarihten sonra posta idaresi Angora olarak adreslenmiş mektupları Ankara'ya ulaştırmadı."Turks are forcing us to adopt İstanbul and Ankara by refusing to deliver lettres addresssed to Constantinople and Angora..." Böylece zamanla Ankara adı evrenselleşti. Tarihçe Ankara, Sakarya Nehri'ni besleyen Ankara Çayı’nın geçtiği ovanın doğu kenarında kurulmuştur. Çubuk Ovası, kenti çevreleyen verimli bir tarım alanıdır. Sonradan Ankara Kalesi'nin kurulduğu tepenin ve eteklerinin sarp yamaçlı olması, tarihte bölgeyi düşman saldırılarına karşı korunaklı kılmaktaydı. Bentderesi’nin dar vadisi, Ankara Kalesi’nin bulunduğu volkanik tepeyi, yaylanın ovaya hakim dik kenarından ayırdığından, askeri öneme haizdi.Erdoğan, Abdülkerim, Gökçe Günel, ve Ali Kılcı. "Tarih İçinde Ankara". 7 Kuruluş tarihi kesin olarak bilinmemekle beraber, kentin bilinen tarihi Eski Taş Çağına (yak. M.Ö. 2 milyon - M.Ö. 10 bin) kadar uzanmaktadır. Bu döneme ait çeşitli eserlere Gâvurkale, Ergazi, Lodumlu ve Maltepe'de rastlanmıştır. Hattiler ve Hititler thumb|200px|[[Hititler|Hitit Uygarlığı'nın simgesi sayılan ve Ankara'nın da amblemi olan Hitit Güneş Kursu.]] Ankara'nın bilinen ilk sakinleri, M.Ö 2500-1700 yılları arasında tüm Anadolu yarımadasında bir medeniyet kurmuş olan Hattilerdir. Şehir devletlerinden oluşan ve haklarında fazla bir bilgiye sahip olunmayan Hattiler zamanla Hititlerin hakimiyetine girmiş ve Hitit bünyesinde erimişlerdir.Hattiler ArkeolojiDünyası.com. 2 Temmuz 2009 tarihinde erişilmiştir. Ancak Hatti dili, dini ve sanatı Hitit medeniyetini büyük oranda etkilemiş, Anadolu'nun adı da yaklaşık 17 asır boyunca Hatti ülkesi olarak kalmıştır. Hint-Avrupalı bir kavim olan Hititler (M.Ö. 1660-1190), Anadolu’ya boğazlar yoluyla gelmişlerdir. Hititlerin Anadolu’ya göç tarihleri, kesin olarak bilinmemektedir.Erdoğan, Abdülkerim, Gökçe Günel, ve Ali Kılcı. "Tarih İçinde Ankara". 23 Ankara ve çevresinde Hitit dönemine ait yerleşkelerin kalıntıları, Balıkhisar, Ballıkuyumcu, Bitik, Karaoğlan, Gâvurkale ''ve Kültepe'' höyükleridir.Erdoğan, Abdülkerim, Gökçe Günel, ve Ali Kılcı. "Tarih İçinde Ankara". 25-27 M.Ö. 2. bin yılın sonlarına doğru Hititlerin siyasal olarak çöktüğü ve yerini Friglere bıraktığı görülmektedir.Erdoğan, Abdülkerim, Gökçe Günel, ve Ali Kılcı. "Tarih İçinde Ankara". 30 Frigler ve Lidyalılar M.Ö. 2. bin yılın sonlarında bölgede, hızla büyüyen bir Frigya kasabası vardı. Frig Krallığı'nın başkenti olan Gordion kentinin kalıntıları Polatlı'nın 29 km kuzeybatısında bulunmaktadır. Bugün Yassıhöyük denen bölgede bulunan Gordion, en parlak dönemini Frigya Kralı Midas zamanında (M.Ö. 725-675) yaşamıştır.Erdoğan, Abdülkerim, Gökçe Günel, ve Ali Kılcı. "Tarih İçinde Ankara". 34-35 Ankara'da, Frigler dönemine ait kalıntılar arasında bulunan Yumurtatepe Tümülüsü'nün bulunduğu yerin, kurulduğu dönemlerde çok önemli bir yerleşim olmasa da stratejik bir noktada olduğu düşünülmektedir. Frigler, M.Ö. 700'lü yıllarda Kafkaslardan gelen Kimmerler tarafından ortadan kaldırıldı.Erdoğan, Abdülkerim, Gökçe Günel, ve Ali Kılcı. "Tarih İçinde Ankara". 38 Tunç Çağı'nın sonlarında Frigler ile birlikte Anadolu'ya gelen ve Batı Anadolu'da varlıklarını sürdüren Lidyalılar, Friglerin ortadan kalkmasını fırsat bilerek Ankara'yı da kapsayan Kızılırmak yöresini ele geçirdiler. M.Ö. 7. yüzyılda Anadolu'ya hakim oldular ve 140 yıl hüküm sürdüler.Erdoğan, Abdülkerim, Gökçe Günel, ve Ali Kılcı. "Tarih İçinde Ankara". 45 Lidyalıların madeni parayı icat ettikleri kabul edilir. Lidyalılar döneminde Anadolu'da pazar ekonomisi gelişmiş, tahıl üretimi, hayvancılık, zeytinyağı ve şarap üretimi ilerlemiştir. Orta Anadolu'nun ana ulaşım yolu üzerinde bulunan Ankara kenti de bu gelişmelerden istifade etmiştir. Medlerle ve Perslerle savaşan Lidyalılar, komşuları Ahameniş Pers Hükümdarı Kiros ile M.Ö. 547'de Kızılırmak kavisi içinde yaptıkları savaşı kaybederek tarih sahnesinden silinmişlerdir.Erdoğan, Abdülkerim, Gökçe Günel, ve Ali Kılcı. "Tarih İçinde Ankara". 45 Ahameniş Persler ve Büyük İskender Persler, M.Ö. 545’den itibaren Anadolu’ya egemen olarak, Anadolu’daki Helen kültürüne son verdiler.Ekrem Akurgal, "Anadolu Kültür Tarihi", Ankara, 1998. s. 338. M.Ö. 5. yüzyılda Herodot, Pers İmparatorluğu'nun ordu, ticaret ve posta hattı olarak kullanılan Kral Yolu'nun Ankara'dan geçtiğini yazar. Kral Yolu Efes'te başlıyor, Sardes şehrinden Lidya'yı, sonra Gordion, Ankyra ve Kızılırmak'tan geçerek, Kapadokya üzerinden Kilikya'ya, oradan Fırat ve Dicle nehirlerini geçip Asur'dan Susa kentine ulaşıyordu.Hasan Tahsin Uçankuş, "Ana Tanrıça Kybele’nin ve Kral Midas’ın Ülkesi Phrygia", Kültür Rehberi, Kültür Bakanlığı Yayınları, Ankara, 2002, s. 276. Kent, bu dönemde önemli bir ticaret ve konaklama merkeziydi.Vedat İdil, "Ankara: Tarihi Yerler ve Müzeler", Net Turistik Yayınları, Ankara, 1993, s.11. Ankara, M.Ö. 334'de Makedonya Kralı Büyük İskender tarafından Ahameniş Pers İmparatorluğu'ndan alındı. Büyük İskender, M.Ö. 334-333 kışını, ünlü Gordion Düğümü'nü kestiği Gordion'da, ilkbaharı da Ankara'da Persleri bekleyerek geçirdi. Ankara Anadolu'daki kavşak noktalarından biri olduğu için, buraya yürüyen Makedon birlikleri civardaki birçok kenti de ele geçirdiler.Mehmet Özsait, "Anadolu’da Hellenistik Dönem", Anadolu Uygarlıklar Ansiklopedisi 2, Görsel Yayınevi, istanbul, 1982, s. 286. İskender'in M.Ö 323'te ölmesi üzerine kent, önce Antigonos’un eline, Antigonos’un ölümünden sonra da Lysimakhos’un eline geçti. Lysimakhos'un Lidya'da Kurupedion Savaşı’nda yenilmesinden sonra ise Seleukosların eline geçti. Bu dönemde Helen Uygarlığı yeniden Anadolu'da yayıldı.Ekrem Akurgal, "Anadolu Kültür Tarihi", Ankara, 1998. s. 342. Galatlar thumb|250px|[[Roma İmparatorluğu döneminde Galatya]] Hint-Avrupalı bir Kelt kavmi olan savaşçı Galatlar, Orta ve Batı Avrupa'nın Ren-Tuna havzasındaki yurtlarını terkederek M.Ö. 278-189 yılları arasında üç kabile olarak Anadolu'ya göçtüler. Yerleştikleri Frigya ve Kapadokya topraklarına Galatya dendi. Galatya günümüzdeki Ankara ve Kırıkkale illerinin tamamını kapsıyordu.N. Can Gülekli, "Ankara: Tarih-Arkeoloji", Doğuş Matbaası, Ankara, 1948, s. 29-30. Ankara, Galatların Tektosaglar boyuna M.Ö. 3. yüzyılda başkentlik etmiştir. Strabon, ünlü eseri Geographika’da, Ankara Kalesi'nin Tektosaglar tarafından inşa edildiğini söyler.Erdoğan, Abdülkerim, Gökçe Günel, ve Ali Kılcı. "Tarih İçinde Ankara". 33 Daha sonra bölgede siyasal birliği kuranÇağlar Boyu Ankara Roma İmparatoru Caesar Divi Filius Augustus, M.Ö. 25 yılında Ankara'yı ele geçirmiştir. Roma İmparatorluğu Ankara, Roma İmparatorluğu'nun Galatia Prima eyaletinin başkentiydi.Erdoğan, Abdülkerim, Gökçe Günel, ve Ali Kılcı. "Tarih İçinde Ankara". 53 2. yüzyılda, İmparator Hadrianus döneminde kent metropol oldu.Ernest Mamboury, "Ankara: Guide Touristique", İstanbul, 1933, s. 61. M.S. 3. yüzyıl ortalarında Roma İmparatorluğu'nda ortaya çıkan sosyal ve ekonomik çöküntüye paralel olarak kent, o günlere kadar koruduğu açık kent niteliğini yitirdi, İmparator Caracalla döneminde çevresi surlarla çevrildi. Roma İmparatorluğu'nun başkenti Bizantion'a (İstanbul) taşınınca, Ankara'dan geçen ve başkenti doğuya bağlayan yolların önemi daha da arttı. 4. yüzyılda Hristiyanlığın yayılmasıyla birlikte Ankara önemli bir dinî merkez oldu.Erdoğan, Abdülkerim, Gökçe Günel, ve Ali Kılcı. "Tarih İçinde Ankara". 56 M.S. 395 yılında yılında Roma İmparatorluğu ikiye bölününce Ankara Doğu Roma (Bizans) sınırları içinde kaldı. M.S. 10. yüzyıla kadar Ankara diğer Doğu Roma kentleri gibi para ekonomisinin geliştiği, örgütlü bir ekonomik yapısı olan önemli bir merkez özelliği kazandı. Bu dönemde kent planının temel öğeleri, kenti düşman saldırılarına karşı koruyan kalın surlar, pazar yeri işlevini gören agora ve kilisedir. Ankara'da Doğu Roma hakimiyeti zaman zaman kesintilere uğradı. M.S. 654 yılında Müslüman Araplar kısa süreliğine kentin kontrolünü ele geçirdiler. 833 ve 842 yıllarında Abbasi Halifesi Mutasım ve Türk komutanı Afşin Ankara'yı kısa süreliğine ele geçirdi. 871 yılında Pavlikian mezhebinden Hristiyanlar şehrin kontrolünü yaklaşık bir yıllığına ele geçirdiler. Bu kesintilerden sonra her seferinde Bizanslılar şehri geri alarak otoriteyi temin ettiler.Erdoğan, Abdülkerim, Gökçe Günel, ve Ali Kılcı. "Tarih İçinde Ankara". 83 Osmanlı İmparatorluğu 240px|left|thumb|Ankara'nın [[18. yüzyıldan kalma bir resmi. Bu anonim eser Hollanda'daki Rijksmuseum'dadır.]] Ankara'nın Büyük Selçuklu İmparatorluğu'nun eline geçmesi, Malazgirt Savaşı'ndan sonra 1073 yılına rastlar. 12. ve 13. yüzyıllarda Selçuklu Sultanlarının da çabasıyla transit ticarette gelişme gösteren Ankara, önce Ahiler'e, ardından 1304'te göreli özerklik verilerek Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'na bağlandı. I. Murat zamanında kesin olarak Osmanlı topraklarına bağlanan kentte, 1402 yılında Büyük Timur İmparatorluğu İmparatoru Timur ile Osmanlı İmparatorluğu Padişahı Yıldırım Bayezid arasında Ankara Savaşı yapıldı. Yıldırım Bayezid'in savaşı kaybetmesi ve Timur'a esir düşmesi sonucu Osmanlı Devleti, Fetret Devri denen bunalım ve iktidar boşluğu dönemine girdi. Ankara Savaşı'nda kent ve çevresi büyük ölçüde harap olmuş, Anadolu birliğini yeniden kuran II. Murat zamanında kent, yeniden onarılmıştır. 1841 yılında Anadolu Eyaleti kaldırılıp yerine vilayetler kurulunca kent bir vilayet oldu.Devlet-i Aliyye-i Osmaniyye’nin Bin Üçyüz Onüç Senesine Mahsus İstatistik-i Umumîsi, İstanbul, Alem Matbaası, 1316/1900. Ankara, Çorum, Yozgat, Kayzeri ve Kırşehir sancakları bu vilayete bağlandı. Ankara Vilayeti, varlığını 1922 yılında kadar sürdürdü. Kurtuluş Savaşı ve Başkent Oluşu thumb|1924'te hazırlanan imar planı thumb|1932'de hazırlanan, [[Jansen Planı olarak ta bilinen imar planı]] Mustafa Kemal Atatürk, Mondros Ateşkes Anlaşması imzalandıktan sonra, Padişah VI. Mehmet tarafından 30 Nisan 1919'da 9. Ordu Müfettişliğine atandı. 19 Mayıs 1919'da Refet Bey (Bele), Kâzım Bey (Dirik), 'Ayıcı' Mehmet Arif Bey ve Hüsrev Bey (Gerede) ile birlikte Samsun'a çıktı. Burada Havza ve Amasya Genelgesi'ni yayınlayan ve Sivas ile Erzurum Kongresi'ni düzenleyen Mustafa Kemal, İstanbul Hükümeti ile Amasya Protokolü'nü imzalamıştır. Bu protokol üzerine Meclis-i Mebusan açılmıştır. Mustafa Kemal, meclis çalışmalarını daha yakından izleyebilmek için 27 Aralık 1919'da Ankara'ya gelmiştir. Ankara'ya gelmesinin nedenleri arasında buranın demiryolu ağına sahip olması, İtilaf Devletleri tarafından işgal edilmemiş olması, merkezi bir konumda bulunması ve Batı Cephesi'ne yakınlık gibi nedenler de etkili olmuştur. Meclis, 28 Ocak 1920'de oybirliği ile Misakımillî'yi kabul etmiştir. Bunun üzerine İstanbul işgal edilmiş ve meclis kapatılmıştır. Mustafa Kemal, 19 Mart 1920'de illere ve kolordu komutanlıklarına bir genelge göndermiş ve Ankara'da olağanüstü bir meclisin açılacağını duyurmuştur. Seçimlerin ardından 23 Nisan 1920'de TBMM açılmış ve hükümet kurulmuştur. Türk Kurtuluş Savaşı bu meclisten yönetilmiş, savaşın kazanılmasının ardından Lozan Antlaşması imzalanmış ve I. TBMM seçim kararı almış ve yerini II. TBMM'ye bırakmıştır. İnkılap Meclisi olarak da anılan bu meclis 13 Ekim 1923'te Ankara'yı başkent ilan etmiştir. Coğrafya 250px|thumb|right|[[Expedition 19 uzay ekibi tarafından çekilmiş Ankara'nın uydu görüntüsü (11 Nisan 2009)]] Ankara, doğuda Kırıkkale ili'ne bağlı Balışeyh ve Yahşihan, kuzeydoğuda Ankara ili'ne bağlı Kalecik, kuzeyde Çankırı ili'ne bağlı Şabanözü, ve Ankara ili'ne bağlı Kızılcahamam, kuzeybatı ve batıda Ankara ili'ne bağlı Güdül ve Beypazarı, güneyde Ankara ili'ne bağlı Polatlı ve Haymana, güneydoğuda ise Ankara ili'ne bağlı Bala ile komşudur.Resim:Ankara districts.png, Resim:Kırıkkale districts.png ve Resim:Çankırı districts.png incelendiğinde çıkan sonuç Sakarya Nehri'nin kollarından Ankara Çayı, kentin merkezinden geçmektedir. Bu çayın üzerinde, Anadolu Selçuklu Sultanı I. Alaeddin Keykubad zamanında yaptırılan Akköprü bulunmaktadır. İklim Genel olarak Karasal İklimin hüküm sürdüğü Ankara'da, kışlar soğuk ve kar yağışlı, yazlar ise sıcak ve kuraktır. Yağışlar en çok ilkbahar mevsimindedir. Karın yerde kalma süresi ortalama 62 gündür. Gece ile gündüz, yaz ile kış mevsimi arasında önemli sıcaklık farkları bulunur. En sıcak aylar Temmuz (ortalama 23,4 °C) ve Ağustos (ortalama 23,9 °C), en soğuk aylar ise Ocak (ortalama 0,6 °C) ve Şubat (ortalama 1 °C) olarak belirlenmiştir. Yönetim Belediye başkanları |caption=Ankara'nın ilçelerini gösteren tıklanabilir harita.|align=center}} Nüfus Ankara, başkent olmadan önce birkaç bin kişilik bir nüfusa sahipti; ancak başkent olduktan sonra önce İstanbul ve İzmir'den sonra en kalabalık üçüncü kent oldu, ardından İzmir'i geçerek İstanbul'dan sonra Türkiye'nin en kalabalık kenti oldu. Ankara bugün dünyanın en kalabalık 45. kentidir. Kent nüfusu bugün dört milyon civarında olmakla birlikte her geçen gün büyümektedir. Kent, ülkenin en çok göç alan kentlerindendir. İl nüfusu 4.466.756,Tüik verileri merkez nüfusu 3.203.362 kişidir. 1990 yılında 2.583.963 olan nüfus 2000 yılında %21.48 artarak bu orana ulaşmıştır. Bu oran %15.78 olan İç Anadolu Bölgesi ve %18.28 olan Türkiye ortalamasından yüksektir. Kent nüfusunun %88'i kentlerde, geriye kalan %12'si köylerde yaşar. Ayrıca 11.608.868 kişilik İç. Anadolu nüfusunun yaklaşık dörtte biri Ankara'da yaşar. İl nüfusunun %80'i merkezde yaşar. Ankara'da 2008 yılında altı yaşın üstündeki 138.599 kişi okuma yazma bilmemektedir. Bunun 20.983'ü erkek, 117.616'sı kadındır. 251.766 kişinin okuma yazma bilip bilmediğine dair bilgi olmamakla birlikte 3.614.367 kişi okuma yazma bilmektedir. （2008） 0 － 4 331.158 Erkek Kadın 5 － 9 345.329 10－14 357.559 15－19 354.576 20－24 419.914 25－29 431.961 30－34 398.132 35－39 373.252 40－44 342.467 45－49 310.850 50－54 257.265 55－59 195.040 60－64 140.901 65－69 104.618 70－74 74.064 75－79 62.950 80+ 48.894 Ankara'da yaşayan nüfusun 1.537.242'si nüfusa Ankara adına kayıtlı iken geri kalan nüfus diğerillerden göçenler ve yabancılardan oluşmaktadır. Diğer illerden gelen nüfus içinde en büyük oran 323.809 kişiyle Çorum'a aittir. Çorum'u 284.416 kişiyle Yozgat, 222.470 kişiyle Çankırı, 174.363 kişiyle Kırşehir, 158.991 kişiyle Kırıkkale 140.603 kişiyle Sivas izler. İç Anadolu Bölgesi'nden olmayanlar içinde en yoğun nüfus ise 91.038 kişiyle Erzurum'a aittir. Bu ili 77.962 kişiyle Bolu, 74.810 kişiyle Kars izler. Ankara'da en az nüfusa sahip iller ise, 1.802 kişiyle Hakkâri, 1.181 kişiyle Yalova, 3.921 kişiyle Kırklareli'dir. Ekonomi Ankara nüfusunun dörtte üçü hizmet sektöründe çalışmaktadır ve bu sektör ilin gayrisafi hasılasında en büyük paya sahiptir. Bu sektörün bu kadar gelişmesinin nedeni, göçle gelen nüfusa isthidam sağlayacak kadar büyük sanayinin bulunmamasıdır. Ankara il genelinde toprakların %60'ı tarım alanı olarak kullanılmaktadır ve bu oran Türkiye ortalamasının oldukça üzerindedir. }} Kent, Türkiye gayrisafi millî hasıla'sının %9'una sahiptir. Ülkenin toplam vergi gelirlerinin %12'si, bütçe gelirlerinin %12.3'ü kentten toplanır; buna karşılık ilin ülke bütçesinden aldığı pay %6.4'tür. 2006 yılında Ankara'nın bütçe gelirlerine 16,5 milyar TL, bütçe gelirlerine katkısı 21,1 milyar TL olup, bütçeden aldığı pay 11,3 milyar TL'dir. 2006 yılında toplam 1.355.000 kişinin istihdam edildiği Ankara'daki işsiz sayısı, 185 bin kişidir ki bu oran olarak %12,1'e denk gelmektedir. Pricewaterhouse Coopers’ın “Dünyada En Büyük Şehir Ekonomileri Hangileri ve Bu 2020 Yılında Nasıl Değişecek” raporuna göre dünyanın en büyük 100 kenti arasında 2005 yılında 94. olan kent, 2008'de 80. sıraya yerleşmiştir. İlin 2020 yılında dünya kentleri sıralamasında 115 milyar $ gelirle 74. sıraya yerleşmesi planlanmaktadır. }} Kent, 2008 yılı Türkiye ihracatında 4.617.354 $'lık dışsatımla, İstanbul, Bursa, Kocaeli ve İzmir'den sonra beşinci, 19.062.872 $'lık dışalımla İstanbul ve İzmir'den sonra üçüncü olmuştur. }} Turizm Ankara'ya 2001 yılında 208.101 yabancı giriş yapmıştır. Aylara dağıtıldığında en çok turist 40.403 kişiyle temmuz ayında, en az turist 9.099 kişiyle kasım ayında gelmiştir. }} Turist sayısını artırmak için kongre ve eğlence turizmi odaklı bir politika izlenmektedir. Bunun için Yenimahalle'de bir kongre sarayı }}/ ve Aşağı Yurtçu-Ballıkuyumcu'da bir Disneyland kurulması planlanmıştır. Disneyland'ın yapımı 3 milyon m² alana yapılacak olup yaklaşık 1 milyar $'a malolması beklenmektedir. Yapımı en az birkaç yıl sürecek olan Disneyland Türkiye'de alışılageldik Disney karakterlerinin yanısıra Türk dünyasından motiflere ve kahramanlara da yer verilmesi düşünülmektedir. Hedef kitle olarak Orta Doğu ve Batı Avrupa halkları belirlenmiştir. }}/ Bir diğer proje olan Türkiye Uygarlıklar Müzesi kurulduktan sonra, müzenin yılda 5 milyon turist alması planlanmaktadır. }} Önemsiz Şeyler Upupzun çizgilerin rengi sarıdır. İlçeleri Yenimahalle Çankaya Altındağ Mamak Etimesgut Keçiören Kazan Kalecik Polatlı Pursaklar Haymana Bala Elmadağ Sincan Beypazarı Çamlıdere Evren Şereflikoçhisar Çamlıdere Güdül Nalıhan Kızılcahamam Altyapı Ulaşım thumb|200px|right|Kentte tren yolu ile ulaşımı sağlayan [[Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Devlet Demiryolları|TCDD Ankara Garı.]] Kent içi ulaşımda son zamanlarda en yoğun taşımacılık metro ile yapılmaktadır. EGO Genel Müdürlüğü tarafından işletilen Ankara metrosu günde yaklaşık 150.000 yolcu taşımaktadır. Metro ağında halihazırda Metro ve Ankaray adı altında iki ayrı taşıma sistemi çalışmaktadır. Ankaray Metroya göre daha hafif bir raylı sistemdir. Şu an inşaatı süren 4 adet metro ağı vardır. Günlük ulaşımda belediye tarafından işletilen otobüsler ile özel olarak işletilen dolmuşlar da kullanılmaktadır. Belediyeye ait araçlarda manyetik kontörlü kartlar kullanılmaktadır. Özel araçlarda ise nakit kullanılmaktadır. Kentin kuzeyinde yer alan Esenboğa Uluslararası Havalimanı kente havayolu ile giriş çıkışı sağlayan en önemli noktadır. 2006 yılında tamamen yenilenip kapasitesi ve işlevi çağdaşlaştırılmıştır. Havalimanını kentmerkezine bağlayan yol da tamamen yenilenmiş ve yeni geçitler devreye sokulmuştur. Havayolu ile kente ulaşmanın bir başka yolu da ordunun hizmetindeki Etimesgut Askeri Havalimanıdır. Bu havalimanı sivil uçuşlar için kullanılmasa da gerektiğinde alternatif olarak kullanılabilmektedir. Kente giriş çıkışlarda diğer önemli yer Ankara Şehirlerarası Terminal İşletmesi yani kısaca AŞTİ'dir. Avrupanın en büyük otobüs terminalleri arasında yer alan tesislerde restoranlar, emanetçiler, büfeler ve firmalar için servis istasyonları da bulunur. Tesislerin Ankaray bağlantısı olduğu gibi taksi servisi de vardır. Tren yolu ile giriş çıkışta en önemli yer TCDD Ankara Garı'dır. Burası aynı zamanda ülkenin doğusu ile batısının ayrıldığı noktadır. Halihazırda ülkenin dört bir yanına ve banliyölere buradan tren seferleri düzenlenmektedir. Eskişehir üzerinden kenti İstanbul'a bağlayacak olan hızlı tren projesi'nin Ankara - Eskişehir kesimi 2009'da hizmete açıldı. Kentin büyük merkezlere uzaklığı (km) şöyledir: İstanbul 454, Antalya 544, Bursa 380, Diyarbakır 981, Eskişehir 232, Gaziantep 682, İzmir 582, Konya 258, Samsun 417, Trabzon 763, Erzurum 880 km. Sağlık right|thumb|210px|Kentin yeşil alanlarından Kuğulu Park. Ankara'da 2009 itibarıyla 33 tane Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Sağlık Bakanlığı'na bağlı olan, 8 üniversitelere bağlı, 2 askeri, 3 resmi, 20 özel, 1 belediye hastanesi olmak üzere toplam 67 hastane ve 1 ağız ve diş sağlığı merkezi bulunmaktadır. Ayrıca Yenimahalle ilçesine bağlı Batıkent semtinde bir hastane inşaatı vardır. 200 yatak kapasiteli bu hastanenin kapasitesi yapılan eklerle 600 yatağa çıkarılacaktır. Caddeler, sokaklar, bulvarlar ve meydanlar Ayrıca bakınız: Ankara'daki cadde ve sokaklar Ankara'da Opera Meydanı, Tandoğan Meydanı, Şili Meydanı, Hergele Meydanı gibi birçok meydan, Tunalı Hilmi Caddesi, Arjantin Caddesi, Gazi Mustafa Kemal Bulvarı, İsmet İnönü Bulvarı gibi birçok cadde, sokak ve bulvar vardır. Bunlardan Opera Meydanı: Gençlik Parkı, Devlet Opera ve Balesi, Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı, Ankara Devlet Resim ve Heykel Müzesi, Etnografya Müzesi, Cumhurbaşkanlığı Orkestrası ve İller Bankası gibi birçok yapıya evsahipliği yapar. Parklar ve yeşil alanlar Ankara'daki önemli parklar arasında Atatürk Orman Çiftliği, Altınpark, Gençlik Parkı, Abdi İpekçi Parkı, Güven Park, Kurtuluş Parkı, Seymenler Parkı, Botanik Parkı, Kuğulu Park, Harikalar Diyarı ve Göksu Parkı sayılabilir. Bu parklar arasında Harikalar Diyarı, 1 milyon 300 bin m²'lik alanıyla Avrupa'nın en büyük parkları arasında iken Wonderland Eurasia. Yani Ankapark ismi ile Türkiye'nin ve Avrupa'nın en büyük Tema Parkı ve Çocuk Parkı olarak bugün 20 bin metrekarelik Dinazor Ormanı ile görsel bir şölen sunan Wonderland Eurasia’da 70 metre ile dünyanın en büyük dinazoru ziyaretçileri karşılamaktadır. Kentte kişi başına düşen yeşil alan miktarı 2009 yılında 14.91 m², Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi, Atatürk Orman Çiftliği, Cumhurbaşkanlığı tesisleri ve Askeri tesisler dahil edilince 72 m²'dir. Toplam yeşil alan miktarı 230.920.125 m² olup, bu alanın büyütülmesine uğraşılmaktadır. 1994-2007 yılları arası, yaklaşık 4.6 milyon adet boylu ağaç, fidan, çalı ve çiçek dikilen kentte, yılda ortalama 1.3 milyon adet çiçek, 30 bin adet fidan üretimi yapılmaktaktadır. 2009 yılında 1.113.300 adet fidan ve çalı dikimi ile 4967 adet ağaç dikimi gerçekleştirilmiştir. Kentte ağaç, fidan, çiçek dikimi ve bakımı ile uğraşan 412 kişi istihdam edilmektedir. Atatürk Orman Çiftliği Atatürk Orman Çiftliği; Hayvanat Bahçesi, Atatürk evi, piknik alanı ve doğal parktan oluşmaktadır. Mustafa Kemal Atatürk'ün 5 Mayıs 1925 yılında, Ankara'da modern bir çiftlik kurulması için verdiği talimat ile kurulmuştur. Türk Kurtuluş Savaşı bittikten sonra Atatürk, "Ulusal ekonominin temeli tarımdır. Bunun içindir ki tarımda kalkınmaya büyük önem vermeliyiz. Köylere kadar yayılacak programlı ve pratik çalışmalar, bu amaca ulaşmayı kolaylaştıracaktır. Ancak bu yaşamsal işi isabetle amaca ulaştırabilmek için, ilk önce ciddi etütlere dayalı bir tarım siyaseti uygulamak ve onun için de her köylünün ve bütün vatandaşların kolayca kavrayabileceği ve severek uygulayabileceği bir tarım rejimini kurmak gerektir diyerek tarıma öncelik verdiğini belirtmiş, Yeşili görmeyen gözler renk zevkinden mahrumdur. Burasını öyle ağaçlandırınız ki kör bir insan dahi yeşillikler arsında olduğunu fark etsin." diyerek Atatürk Orman Çiftliği'nin kurulmasında öncü olmuştur. Bunun için çitlik idare merkezi ile, parkların ve sebze bahçelerinin de üzerinde bulunduğu 20.000 dönüm arazi satın alındı. Çiftlik, Mustafa Kemal Atatürk'ün ölümü üzerine hazineye bağışlanmıştır. # Gençlik Parkı Ulus'taki Gençlik Parkı, Cumhuriyetin ilk yıllarında bataklıklarla kaplı olan 28 hektar büyüklüğündeki arazide kurulmuştur. Park yapılmasına karar verilen arazinin bir bölümünde "Ay-Yıldız" adında bir futbol sahası bulunmaktaydı. Parkın inşaatına 1936 yılında başlandı. 600 bin TL ödenek ayrılarak iki yılda bitirilmesi planlanan park 19 Mayıs 1943 günü hizmete açıldı. İlk projede, Ankara ikliminde yaşayabilecek kuşlar için bahçe, açık hava halk tiyatrosu, çocuk bahçesi, labirent, yüzme havuzu ve atlı gezintiler için 2200 metrelik bir gezi yolu bulunmaktaydı. 1951 yılında gösteri için gelen İtalyan oyun parkı Lunapark'ın benzeri, Gençlik Parkı içinde kuruldu. 1956 yılında "Bugünkü Ankara" adında bir sergi açıldı. 1957 yılında TCDD tarafından parkı dolaşan iki minyatür tren işletilmeye başlandı. Daha sonra park içerisinde nikah salonu kuruldu. .2018 Yılının ilk aylarında Ankara'nın en büyük parkı olma özelliğini, yerine tema parkı olan ANKA Park Projesi yapılması ile kaybetti, içinde çocuk parkı olması özelliği ile Gençlik Parkı hala aktif ve popülerdir. 1 milyon 200 bin metrekarelik tema park alanına yerleştirilen oyuncaklara ilişkin de bilgi veren Başkan Gökçek’in açıkladığı bu çalışmalardan bazıları şöyle: - Parkın kimliğiyle bütünleşen ve simgesi haline gelen giriş kapısı tamamlanarak kullanıma hazır hale getirildi. Bu kapı; Türkiye’nin 13 farklı şehrindeki Selçuklu mimarisinin en seçkin örneklerini taşıyan, tam bir Türkiye mozaiği olarak imal edildi. - Tema park alanına 23 bin ağaç, 2 milyon 150 bin çalı dikildi. - 110 bin metrekarelik, üzerinde çeşitli eğlence ünitelerinin (kumandalı su botları) yer aldığı havuz ile içinde 120 metre yüksekliğe su ulaştıran, su-lazer-müzik şovunun görsel bir şölenle yapılacağı fıskiye tamamlandı. - 900 metre ray uzunluğu olan 10 burgulu 35 metre yüksekliğe çıkan roller coaster, dünyadaki emsalleri arasında ‘en’ler arasında yer alıyor. Roller coaster'ın temasına uygun olarak iniş-biniş istasyonu ve bekleme sırasını da kapsayan binası, kullanıma hazır. - Parkın, gerek kapalı gerekse açık alanlarındaki oyuncakların yüzde 60’ı yerleştirildi. - 10 bin metrekarelik 6 grup farklı temanın yer aldığı dijital oyun alanında yaklaşık 450 oyun ünitesi, ziyaretçilerini hazır şekilde bekliyor. Bu çadıra, arada sırada yetim, öksüz ve engelli çocuklarımız başta olmak üzere, özel günlerde misafirler götürülüp, onlara doyasıya eğlence imkanı tanınıyor. - Ziyaretçileri bir kanal üzerinde gezdirerek, Türkiye'nin 7 coğrafi bölgesine ait kültürel öğeleri, görsel bir şölen şeklinde her yaş grubundaki insanlara sunacak olan Mini Türkiye Sineması durağında iç mekan temalandırma işlemleri bitirildi ve kanala su dolduruldu. Dış cephe tema imalatı ise yüzde 90 oranında tamamlandı. - Türkiye'de ilk, dünyada da sayılı örnekler arasında gösterilecek olan labirent bahçe, toplam 3 bin 200 metrekarelik bir alanı kapsıyor. Labirent bahçe yapımında, toplam 7 bin mavi arizona servisi kullanıldı. - Açık alanda yer alacak 250 oyuncak, bölge bölge ayrıldı. Bu bölgelerden, içindeki 19 oyun grubunun tema ve peyzaj çalışmaları tamamlandı. 8 oyun grubunun temalandırma çalışmalarında ise son aşamaya gelindi. - Yönetim binasının yapımı tamamlandı. - Teknik personelin kullanacağı ve soyunma, giyinme, duş birimleri bulunan bakım atölyesinin yapımı tamamlandı. - Alanda tur atacak kortej araçları için tasarlanan Kortej Araçları Garajı bitirildi. - Alanda oluşabilecek yangın vb. felaketlere hızlı müdahale için 2 itfaiye aracı kapasiteli ve 2 katlı itfaiye binasının yapımı tamamlandı. - Alanda oluşabilecek sağlık sorunlarına tıbbi müdahaleler için tasarlanan sağlık ünitesi bitirildi. - Parkın içinde dolaşımı kolaylaştıracak kara trenin 5 durağında temalandır'ma imalatları tamamlandı. 2007, 2008 ve 2009 yıllarında yenilenen parka, Ankara Büyükşehir Belediyesi ve Türkiye Bilimsel ve Teknolojik Araştırma Kurumu'nun işbirliği ile Türkiye'nin ilk bilim merkezi kurulmaktadır. Altınpark Altınpark Ankara'nın Altındağ ilçesinin Aydınlıkevler semtinde bulunan, 640 bin m² bir alan üzerinde, %85'ini yeşil alan ve gölet düzenlemeleri, %15'ini de yapılar ve meydanların oluşturduğu Ankara'nın en büyük rekreasyon alanlarından biridir. 1977 yılına kadar golf kulübü olarak kullanılan bu alana 1985 yılında açılan yarışmada birinci gelen projenin uygulanması ile bugünkü Altınpark ortaya çıkmıştır. 640 bin m² alanın 261.160 m²'si yeşil alan, 32.700 m²'si gölet, 46.758 m²'si çalıdır. Ayrıca 17.466 m²'lik bir alanda ağaçlar vardır. Ana madde: İmrahor Millet Bahçesi Ankara'nın Mamak ilçesininin imrahor mevkinde Cumhurbaşkanlığınca daha önceden açıklanan Millet bahçesi Adres: Ege, Ege, İmrahor Köprüsü, Doğukent Cd., 06270 Mamak/Ankara Çalışma saatleri: Kültür ve sanat Müzeler thumb|right|200px|[[Türkiye Cumhuriyeti'nin kurucusu ve ilk Cumhurbaşkanı Mustafa Kemal Atatürk ve II. Cumhurbaşkanı İsmet İnönü'nün kabrinin bulunduğu Anıtkabir'den bir görünüş.]] Ankara şehir merkezi sınırları içerisinde çeşitli kurumlarca işletilen 42 müze bulunmaktadır.Ankara'daki müzeler sayfasındaki müze sayısına göre verilmiş rakamdır. Kültür bakanlığı sayfasında 23 özel ve 8 kültür bakanlığı müzesi olduğunu söylemektedir. Bunların en önemlileri şunlardır: * Anadolu Medeniyetleri Müzesi: Atpazarı semtinde, Ankara Kalesi'nin dış duvarının güneydoğusundaki iki Osmanlı yapısında yer alır. Bu yapılardan biri Mahmut Paşa Bedesteni, diğeri Kurşunlu Han'dır. Anadolu'nun arkeolojik eserlerini sergileyen ve dünyanın sayılı müzeleri arasında yer alan bir müzedir. 19 Nisan 1997 tarihinde İsviçre'nin Lozan kentinde 68 Müze arasında birinci seçilerek "Avrupa'da Yılın Müzesi" unvanını elde etmiştir. * Etnografya Müzesi: Önceleri Arkeoloji müzesi yapılması düşünülen yapıya sonraları Resim ve Heykel Müzesi kurulması kararlaştırılmış, Mustafa Kemal Atatürk'ün mezarı Anıtkabir yapılana kadar burada saklanmıştır. * Ankara Devlet Resim ve Heykel Müzesi: Müze, Mustafa Kemal Atatürk'ün direktifleri üzerine Mimar Arif Hikmet Koyunoğlu tarafından projelendirilerek, 1927 yılında Türkocağı olarak inşa edilmiştir. Cumhurbaşkanı Fahri Korutürk tarafından 2 Nisan 1980 tarihinde müze olarak açılışı yapılmıştır. thumb|left|180px|[[Ankara Etnografya Müzesi.]] * Kurtuluş Savaşı Müzesi: I. TBMM binasında hizmet veren bir müzedir. 23 Nisan 1961'de "Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi Müzesi" adıyla halkın ziyaretine açılmıştır. Mustafa Kemal Atatürk'ün doğumunun 100. yılını kutlama programı çerçevesinde, 1981 yılında Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı Eski Eserler ve Müzeler Genel Müdürlüğü tarafından restorasyon ve teşhir-tanzim çalışmaları sonucu 23 Nisan 1981 tarihinde "Kurtuluş Savaşı Müzesi" adıyla yeniden ziyarete açılmıştır. * Cumhuriyet Müzesi: II. TBMM binasında hizmet veren müzedir. Müzede ilk üç Cumhurbaşkanı dönemini yansıtan olaylar, onların kendi sözleri, fotoğrafları, bazı özel eşyaları ile o dönemde mecliste alınan kararlar ve kanunlar sergilenmektedir. * Anıtkabir: Mustafa Kemal Atatürk'ün kabrinin de bulunduğu müzedir. Müze dört bölümden oluşur: Birinci bölümde Atatürk'ün özel eşyaları; ikinci bölümde Çanakkale Savaşı panoraması; üçüncü bölümde Sakarya Meydan Savaşı ve Başkomutanlık Meydan Muharebesi panoraması; dördüncü bölümde Atatürk devrimlerinin fotoğraf ve açıklamalarla tanıtıldığı, rölyeflerle zenginleştirilmiş tonozlu koridor bulunmaktadır. Anıtlar ve heykeller Ankara'da birçok anıt ve heykel bulunmaktadır. Bunların en önemlilerinden Ulus semtindeki Atlı Atatürk ve Mareşal Atatürk Anıtları, Pietro Canonica tarafından 1927 yılında yapılmıştır. Ulus'taki bir başka heykel olan Zafer Anıtı, Heinrich Krippel 1927 yılında tarafından yapılmıştır. Önemli anıtlardan Güvenpark Anıtı, Anton Hanak ve Joseph Thorak tarafından yapılmış ve Kızılay Meydanına yerleştirilmiştir. Heykelin Açılışı 1935 yılında yapılmıştır. Bu anıta Güvenlik ya da Emniyet Anıtı da denir. Çağdaş anıtlardan Hitit Güneş Kursu Anıtı, Nusret Suman tarafından yapılmış ve Sıhhiye Meydanına yerleştirilmiştir. Açılışı 1978 yılında yapılmıştır. Taşankara ise Jørgen Haugen Sørensen tarafından yapılmış ve Sakarya Caddesine yerleştirilmiştir. Açılışı 1992 yılında yapılmıştır. Arkeolojik alanlar thumb|[[Augustus Tapınağı'nın bir minyatürü.|222px]] Ankara'da birçok arkeolojik alan vardır. Bunların en önemlilerinden Roma Hamamı, Ulus Meydanı'ndan Yıldırım Beyazit Meydanına uzanan Çankırı Caddesi üzerinde yer alır, 3. yüzyılda Septimius Severus'un oğlu Roma İmparatoru Caracalla tarafından Sağlık Tanrısı Asklepios adına yapılmıştır. Diğer bir önemli yapı olan Augustus Tapınağı, Ulus'ta Hacı Bayram Camisi bitişiğindedir. Aslen M.Ö. 2. yüzyılda Frigya tanrısı Men adına yapılmış olan tapınak zamanla yıkılmıştır. Bugün kalıntıları bulunan tapınak ise son Galatya hükümdarı Amintos'un oğlu kral Pilamenes tarafından Roma İmparatoru Caesar Divi Filius Augustus adına bir bağlılık nişanesi olmak üzere yaptırılmıştır. Augustus'un ölümünden önce Vesta rahibelerine verdiği dört adet belge Monumentum Ancyranum (Ankara Anıtı) ve Resgestae (Yazıt) olarak bilinirdi. Tapınaktaki bu taş yazıt, dünyadaki en uzun ve sağlam Latince kitabedir.Erdoğan, Abdülkerim, Gökçe Günel, ve Ali Kılcı. "Tarih İçinde Ankara". 60 Romalılar'a ait Jülian Sütunu, Ulusta bulunur. Sütün 362 yılında Roma İmparatorluğu İmparatoru Julianın Ankara ziyareti onuruna dikilmiştir. Julian Sütunu, Belkıs Minaresi olarak da adlandırılır. Kentteki en önemli Selçuklu yapısı olan Akköprü, Yenimahalle ilçesinin Varlık Mahallesi'nde bulunur. Köprü Anadolu Selçuklu Sultanı I. Alaeddin Keykubad zamanında yaptırılmıştır. Çağdaş yapılar Ankara'da çağdaş yapılar içinde en önemlileri Atakule, Kocatepe Camisi, ve Armada'dır. Atakule, Çankaya'nın Cinnah Caddesi ile Çankaya Caddesi'nin kesiştiği, Zübeyde Hanım Meydanı'nda bulunur. Cumhurbaşkanlık ve Başbakanlık konutlarının yakınındadır. Bu iş merkezi, Ankara'nın başkent oluşunun 66. yıldönümü nedeniyle 13 Ekim 1989'da açılmıştır. Ankara'nın açılan ilk, Türkiye'nin ikinci alışveriş merkezi olan Atakule, 125 m yüksekliğe ve kulenin tepesinde döner restorana sahiptir. "> thumb|left|230px|Kentin çağdaş yapılarından [[Armada alışveriş merkezi|Armada.]] Çankaya'nın Kocatepe semtindeki Kocatepe Camisi'nin yapımına 1967 yılında başlanmış ve 1987 yılında bitirilmiştir. 88 m uzunluğunda dört minaresi vardır. Ana mekânı 4 fil ayağı üzerine oturan bir merkezi kubbe ile dört yarım kubbeden oluşur. Cumhuriyet döneminde yapılan diğer bir önemli cami olan Maltepe Camisi, Çankaya'da bulunur. Mimari açından Osmanlı mimarisi'ne benzeyen cami, yeşil bir kubbeye sahiptir. Eni 20 m, boyu 20 m yüksekliği 30 m olan Maltepe Camisi, beyaz taş ve tuğladan inşa edilmiştir. Caminin birer şerefeli 50 m yüksekliğinde iki minaresi vardır. Minarelerde 142 merdiven ile şerefeye çıkılır. Armada, 133 m yüksekliğinde, 33 katlı bir iş merkezidir. 28 Eylül 2002'de açılan yapının 4. katında, alışveriş merkezi olan yapının diğer katlarında stüdyo daire şeklinde, evler bulunmaktadır. Anteni ile birlikte yüksekliği toplam 140 m'dir. Şenlikler Kentte geleneksel hale getirilen birçok şenlik vardır. Ankara'daki sinema alanındaki önemli organizasyonlardan biri Ankara Uluslararası Film Festivali'dir. 1998 yılından beri düzenlenen festival, belgesel, uzun film ve kısa film yarışmaları barındırır. Yaklaşık 17 dalda ödül dağıtılır. Tiyatro alanındaki önemli bir şenlik, Toplumsal Araştırmalar Kültür ve Sanat İçin Vakıf tarafından 1996 yılından beri gerçekleştirilen Uluslararası Ankara Tiyatro Festivali'dir. Bunların dışında Ankara'da 1983'ten beri Ankara Uluslararası Müzik Festivali ve 1996'dan beri de Ankara Caz Festivali gerçekleştirilir. Eğitim Eğitim ve öğretim açısından Türkiye'nin önemli merkezlerinden biri olan Ankara'da 150'den fazla ilk ve orta dereceli okul ile halk eğitim merkezi vardır.Okullarımız İl Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğü. 8 Haziran 2009 tarihinde erişilmiştir. Ayrıca on üniversite ve bir harp okulu hizmet vermektedir. Bu üniversiteler il genelinden öğrencilere eğitim verdiği gibi, il dışından ve öğrenci değişim programları ile yurtdışından gelen öğrencilere de eğitim vermektedir. Üniversiteler 230px|left|thumb|[[Ankara Üniversitesi Dil ve Tarih Coğrafya Fakültesi]] Ankara'da bulunan üniversitelerin bir bölümü Türkiye'nin , bir bölümü, Avrupa'nın ve dünyanın en önemli üniversiteleri arasında gösterilir. Ayrıca Ankara'nın altı yaş ve üzeri nüfusunun 442.315'i en az bir üniversiteden mezun, 44.598'i yüksek lisans mezunu, 16.239'u ise doktora mezunudur. Ankara'da eğitim veren üniversiteler şunlardır: :Devlet: Ankara Üniversitesi , Gazi Üniversitesi , Hacettepe Üniversitesi , Orta Doğu Teknik Üniversitesi :Özel: Atılım Üniversitesi , Başkent Üniversitesi , Bilkent Üniversitesi , Çankaya Üniversitesi , TOBB Ekonomi ve Teknoloji Üniversitesi , Ufuk Üniversitesi Türk Silahlı Kuvvetleri'nin karacı muvazzaf subay ihtiyacını karşılayan ve 1834'te Mekteb-i Harbiye adıyla İstanbul'da kurulan Kara Harp Okulu, 1936 yılında Ankara'ya taşınmıştır.Kara Harp Okulu tanıtım filmi KHO.edu.tr. 8 Haziran 2009 tarihinde erişilmiştir. 1991 yılından beri, 4 yıllık askeri eğitimin yanısıra, lisans düzeyinde sistem mühendisliği eğitimi vermektedir.Kara Harp Okulu akademik programı KHO.edu.tr. 8 Haziran 2009 tarihinde erişilmiştir. 15 Temmuz 2016 tarihinden sonra Kara Harp Okulu kapatılarak, Milli Savunma Üniversitesi olarak yeniden açılmıştır. Spor thumb|right|280px|[[MKE Ankaragücü ve Gençlerbirliği'nin resmi stadı Ankara 19 Mayıs Stadyumu.]] Futbol Kentte en çok rağbet gören spor futboldur. Kentin Turkcell Süper Lig'de bulunan üç spor takımı vardır. Bunlar: MKE Ankaragücü, Ankaraspor, Gençlerbirliği'dir. Ankara bu sayıyla İstanbul'un ardından Turkcell Süper Lig'de en çok takımı bulunan kenttir. 2008-2009 sezonunu bu takımlardan MKE Ankaragücü 13., Ankaraspor 10., Gençlerbirliği 15., Hacettepespor 18. sırada tamamladı. . Bu takımlardan MKE Ankaragücü, Gençlerbirliği ve Hacettepespor, 19.209 kişilik Ankara 19 Mayıs Stadyumu'nu , Ankaraspor 19.626 kişilik Yenikent ASAŞ Stadyumu'nu kullanmaktadır. thumb|right|280px| [[2010 FIBA Dünya Basketbol Şampiyonası'nın logosu.]] Basketbol Kent, İstanbul'da düzenlenen 1959 Avrupa Basketbol Şampiyonası'ndan sonra Türkiyede düzenlenen ikinci Avrupa Basketbol Şampiyonası'na 2001 yılında ev sahipliği yapmıştır. Bu şampiyonada Türkiye Millî Basketbol Takımı, Yugoslavya'nın ardından ikinci olmuştur. |erişimtarihi=3 Haziran 2009}}Ankara, 2010 FIBA Dünya Basketbol Şampiyonası'na ev sahibi olan dört şehirden biridir. Kentin basketbol takımları, Beko Basketbol Ligi'nde TED Ankara Kolejliler ve Türk Telekom Basketbol Takımı, Türkiye Bayanlar Basketbol Ligi'nde Çankaya Üniversitesi Spor Klübü'dür. Bu takımlardan Türk Telekom Basketbol Takımı, üç kez Cumhurbaşkanlığı Kupası, iki Kez Türkiye Kupasını kazanmıştır. Kardeş kentler Ankara'nın 37 tane kardeş kenti vardır. İzmir Caddesi'nde Ankara'nın 2003 yılına kadarki kardeş kentleri için bir anıt bulunmaktadır. ;Afrika * (2006) * (2004) * (1992) * (2005) * (2000) ;Amerika * (1993) * (2000) ;Asya * (1994) * (2001) * (1990) * (1992) * (2002) * (1998) * (1982) * (2003) * (1984) * (1994) * (2000) * (2006) * (1971) * (2004) * (2003) 120px|thumb|İzmir Caddesi'nde bulunan ve 2003 yılına kadarki kardeş kentleri gösteren anıt. ;Avrupa * (1998) * (1992) * (2001) * (1986) * (2005) * (1993) * (2007) * (1992) * (2005) * (1994) * (1995) * (1992) * (1996) * (1995) * (1997) * (2008) Görüntüler Dosya:KoreParkı.jpg|Kore Parkı. Dosya:Museum of Anatolian Civilizations001.jpg|Anadolu Medeniyetleri Müzesi. Dosya:Kizilay Square Ankara Turkey.jpg|Kızılay Meydanı. Dosya:TurkishStateTheatresHeadOfficeInAnkara.JPG|Devlet Tiyatroları Genel Müdürlüğü. Dosya:Haci Bayram Mosque.jpg|Hacı Bayram Camisi. Dosya:Akman Tower Ankara.jpg|Akman Kulesi. Dosya:Armada Mall Ankara 3.jpg|Armada. Dosya:MonumentumAncyranum28Nov2004.jpg|Augustus Tapınağı. Coğrafi konumu Ayrıca bakınız * Ankara romanı * 1457 Ankara * Kızılay Meydanı İlgili belgeseller * Türkiye'nin Kalbi Ankara Yönetmen: Sergey Yutkeviç, Lev Oskaroviç Arnstam (1934) * Heykelin önünde 1. bölüm - Zafer Anıtı Yapım-Yönetim: Sinan İpek (2006) * Heykelin önünde 2. bölüm - Güvenlik Anıtı Yapım-Yönetim: Sinan İpek (2006) Kaynakça * * * * * * Dipnotlar Dış bağlantılar * * * [https://kmhesaplama.com/sehir/ankara/ Ankara] *